Why Chuck Norris is so Tough
by DroneMiguel
Summary: Some people ask why Chuck Norris is so tough. This is an Autobiography of what i think happened in Chuck Point Of View. Please Review!


"How Chuck Norris got to be so tough"

(Chuck's Point Of View)

It was dead midnight when the ninjas attacked. I was so frightened I ran downstairs and hid under the sink while observing everything from a crack in the cabinet door. As I slid the door open a little more I was surprised to see the ninjas were right next to the sink looking for me. They searched everywhere but ironically they did not manage to find me. I guess it is because the cabinet door does not look like a door at all. When I thought I was safe, something happened that would change that night into a nightmare.

Well, I think I should back up a little. My name is Chuck Norris. I am a tall boy for my age. I have blondish hair and have honey colored eyes. I'm different from other boys because I, for some reason, grew a beard at an early age. This whole problem started when I was 12. I was coming from school when I overheard my parents talking in the kitchen. I was listening from the living room hall way.

"When are we going to tell Chuck?", said my mother.

My mother was a beautiful looking woman with dark hair and greenish eyes. She was not tall but she was not short neither.

"I'm not sure if we should tell him dear.", said my dad.

My father was a tall looking fellow. He had blondish hair with blue eyes that you could say were aqua.

He was the type of man you would see on T.V. in an action movie.

"But what if he finds out before we tell him? He would probably think bad things of us and say we were lying to him this whole time.", she said.

"Don't worry honey, how is he going to find out if we are not the ones to tell him? It's not like anyone els know our secret."

Right when I heard that I immediately walked thorough the hall way and stepped into the kitchen.

"What secret are you guys talking about, huh?!"

"I want to know what going on here!"

My parents looked surprised. They just looked at each other blankly for about a minute.

"I'm waiting for an answer." , I said impatiently.

"Chuck.......we thought you would be home late from school today.", my mom said.

"Yeah, but I'm not. Now stop changing the subject and tell me about this secret I heard you guys talking about!", I demanded.

"We were waiting until you got older but I guess you leave us no choice other than to tell you.", said my father.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me already. I'm dying to know!", I said begging.

"OK, there is no easy way to say this so I'm going to say it. Chuck, your mom and I are.......well, we......., you see......."

"Just say it already!!!!", I screamed.

"Well, we are S_ecret Agents_", he said in a serious tone that I have never heard from him.

I was stunned and the only thing I could reply was.....

"What??!!"

I looked at my parent with disbelief.

"Are you guys serious?!". I asked.

"Well, yeah. Why would we lie to you?", said my mom.

"Well, you have been lying to me until now, what makes you think I would believe that made up story and not think you are using it to cover up the real secret?", I announced.

"Well, to prove you wrong that we are not lying, follow us"

"Where are we going?", I asked.

"Just follow us and no more questions until we get there. Is that clear?", my dad said in a strict voice.

"O..K.. 007.", I said laughing.

We started walking toward the garage where my dad had warned me to stay away from. He told me when I was a little kid that the boogeyman lived in the garage and it had me terrified. As I got older I never bothered to go into it because I didn't really care about it, and the fact that my dad had like a billion locks on it.

As we got to the garage door, my dad unlocked all the locks with a key chain that had more keys that I can count.

"Ha ha, keep laughing after you see this!..........", my dad said smiling.

He swung the door open and as it revealed what was in the garage, I felt butterflies in my stomach because of all the excitement of finally knowing what was in the garage. It was a strange feeling. I actually felt like throwing up.

When the door completely swung open, I was shocked.

As I took a glance around the garage, I noticed there was nothing special in it. It looked like an ordinary garage. Not much of a difference between my friend Miguel's garage. It was filled with useless junk that was stored for no reason and that will just be there taking up space.

"Ugh, dad....., what's so amazing about it?", I said.

"It's not the garage, it something in the garage.", he replied.

"What are you talking about dad?"

"This!...", he said while pointing at a door on the floor of the garage that was barely visible.

"Yeah, so, what about it?", I said.

"Open it and see whats in it.", my mom added.

"OK, but I don't see what's the big deal", I said while reaching for the door and opening it.

"Wow, amazing!", I said, acting like I was actually surprised when I wasn't, "its a stairway."

"Where does it lead? To your _Secret Agent Headquarters_?", I said laughing hysterically.

"Exactly.", my dad answered.

My face turned serious when he said that.

"What do you mean?", I questioned.

"It's hard to describe it, just follow me. Oh, and whatever you do........DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!", warning me using that weird serious tone again.


End file.
